Inanimate Smackdown
The episode begins with Paper sitting on a chair with another piece of paper, trying to figure out something. OJ walks over and asks him what he is doing. Paper tells him that he is trying to figure out why he is becoming evil, hurting people and messing up challenges. OJ says they can try to find out, and asks if Paper had these symptoms before being at Idiotic Island. Paper screams and has another flashback, causing him to turn evil and yell at OJ. He picks up the chair to throw at OJ, but OJ slapped Paper, returning him to his normal self. OJ concludes that Evil Paper is triggered by the words “Idiotic Island”. Paper switches to evil again and yells at OJ. Before Elimination After the intro, Apple, Pickle and Marshmallow are seen sitting on a bench. Apple finishes a conversation with Pickle about her intelligence, when Marshmallow asks if it is time to vote someone out. Pickle says that he is voting for Marshmallow, who says she already said sorry, but Apple told her they don’t speak “high-pitched squeaker language”. OJ appears behinds the bench and yells at Apple, saying she is being just as bad. Paper appears as well, agreeing with OJ, but receives a glare from everyone. Bow also randomly pops up from behind the bench and screams “Buy a chair!” Elimination Time! MePhone4 welcomes everyone back to the elimination area, which now received a voting booth, where contestants can vote who they want to be eliminated. A camera is apparently inside the booth and records everyone’s votes. In the voting booth, Bow votes for Apple (calling her a kiwi), saying she is sick and tired of her, but also stops herself and asks if she is a lemon or a guava. Pickle votes for Marshmallow in revenge for her criticism last episode. OJ surprisingly votes for Apple, stating he can’t stand to have another fruit based object with such a stupid intelligence level. Taco votes Marshmallow, calling her mean. Marshmallow votes for Apple, and Apple votes for Marshmallow. Paper begins to wonder who to send to Idiotic Island, but after saying the two triggering words, he switches to Evil Paper and votes for OJ. After counting the votes, there are three votes for Apple, three votes for Marshmallow and one vote for OJ. Paper apologizes to OJ, as he begins to say he did it accidentally, but OJ tells him he already understands. MePhone announces that it is the second time they have had two people with the most votes, so they will solve it with a tiebreaker. Apple and Marshmallow’s platforms tilt, and the two are dropped behind podiums. MePhone says that all they need to do is answer one question, and the person who loses is eliminated. MePhone says the question, which is: Tie Breaker “What is 12 X 2 /2 X 2/2 – 6 + 1?” Apple shouts out 7, which is correct. Marshmallow becomes completely bewildered, and Apple states that her “lucky number” always works. Marshmallow asks if she is eliminated, and MePhone makes a long story short, meaning yes. Marshmallow is punched by the Fist Thingy and officially eliminated. She lands in Idiotic Island, where she is greeted by Knife, causing her to cry out in agony. MePhone4 notes that the remaining contestants are the Final 6, and they are really almost done. He announces that the next challenge is called “Inanimate Smackdown (Wrestling)”. The contestants will go in a tournament bracket. First up is Bow v.s Apple Rounds 1-3 Apple sarcastically acts scared of Bow, who snaps her fingers, calling upon a chair from the sky, and smashes Apple into the stage with it, winning the first round. MePhone4 tells Pickle that since he won the previous challenge, he wins a pair of boxing gloves. Pickle threatens Paper, who reluctantly agrees and refuses to fight. Pickle becomes upset, as he wanted a real fight, and punches Paper, who turns evil. Paper then grabs Pickle and begins beating him up off screen as Bow and Taco watch in fear. He rips Pickle in half moments later and throws him out of the arena, winning the second round. OJ tells Taco that even though they are friends, he will “destroy her” in a rather harsh tone. He kicks Taco, but she doesn’t budge. He then tries kicking, pushing and punching her, but she does not fall. Taco leans in towards OJ, and tells him in a dark voice that she will never fall. She then spits a lemon at the frightened OJ, shattering him to bits, making Taco win the third round. Round 4 MePhone4 tells everyone that they have three finalists, but Taco moves to the final round for beating her contestant in the least amount of time, meaning Bow and Paper must fight to get to the finals. In the arena, Paper begins to tell Bow about his problems but she throws a chair at him, completely ignoring what he is saying. Apple, who is still stuck halfway into the arena, says to Paper that if he doesn’t win, they both might be sent to Idiotic Island. Evil Paper is triggered and OJ asks Apple what she is doing. She responds that it is “fun”, and begins to say Idiotic Island over and over, causing Paper to faint. OJ begins to help Paper, but notices that he is unconscious, which Bow begins to mention they should poke him because he’s “dead”. OJ tries to wake Paper up, but is unsuccessful. An Internal Encounter The scene changes to inside Paper’s head, where he is confronted by Evil Paper, a clone of himself completely evil. Evil Paper mentions that Paper is currently having trouble controlling himself, but says the trouble will come to an end, as he knocks Paper down and mocks him. He says Paper should just hand him over the key to his head, but Paper tells Evil Paper he can have 88 keys. All of a sudden, a piano crashes into Evil Paper, ending the encounter. After the Challenge MePhone is seen talking on a miniature phone to someone, saying that Paper’s “death” wasn’t caused by one of his challenges, but he soon realizes Paper is awake and hangs up. He greets Paper back, but Paper is confronted by half of Apple, who mentions Idiotic Island again. Paper gasps, but realizes he was cured. Apple also reveals they had to cut her in half to get her out of the hole in the arena. OJ congratulates Paper on conquering his evil self. Bow, however, mentions that she liked it when he was “Mr. Angry Eyes”. OJ then slaps Bow for saying this, only for her to falling into his orange juice. MePhone tells Paper he missed the round between Bow and Taco, which Taco won. Everyone is up for elimination except Taco. Destruction of Idiotic Island It is nighttime at Idiotic Island, where Marshmallow points out that someone is missing. Nickel tells her that no one showed up the previous month. Baseball then notices an object in the sky, who is identified as Bomb by Knife. Everyone on the imprisoned island begins to panic as Bomb is hurled closer and closer to Idiotic Island, until he falls into the island, leaving a black screen with an unknown conclusion. Trivia *The recap in this episode recapped Episodes 11 and part of the recap in 10. *Taco’s time to defeat OJ was actually longer than Bow’s time to defeat Apple, meaning she should’ve moved to the finals. Although, the fight between Bow and Apple may have been longer than what was shown to us. *This is the second time a tiebreaker has taken place. *This is the first time prizes were not given out at elimination. *MePhone4S appears once again behind a cloud as Marshmallow screams in agony. *Baseball is actually shown not reading Where Babies Come From in the ending scene, making it the first time he has been seen without the book on the island. Additionally, he is not seen with his newer Twilight book, likely for obvious reasons. *Pickle’s boxing gloves are actually miniature Fist Thingys, as they say “Fist Thingy” on them. *Taco’s arms are only seen once in this episode. **Interestingly, she didn’t use them during the challenge. *Paper’s encounter with Evil Paper is vaguely similar to Mike’s encounter with his multiple personalities in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *A secret message is located in the recap during "the recap within a recap" part, containing Toy Story and Inception references. *This is the first time a contestants won a challenge, though it was not actually seen. *This is the second time a cliffhanger has occurred. Goofs *Marshmallow’s arm disconnects itself from her body during her vote. * Taco disappears before Apple and Marshmallow are dropped out of the elimination area. * When Marshmallow lands in Idiotic Island, her sizing is way off. * One of Pickle’s halves are still partially seen as he is thrown off screen. * Apple disappears when Taco shatters OJ, though she is seen behind OJ in the previous scene. * Paper fainted in the arena, however, when OJ and Bow confront him before he goes into his head, he is clearly seen on a grass background. It is possible that they moved him while he was unconscious. * OJ seems to say "Evil Paper is triggered by the word Idiotic Island", although, obviously, Idiotic Island is two words. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes